


Reunion

by AyokaiW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Lapis, Brief Lapis/Peridot/Lapis, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/F, Fluff Ending (sorta), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kink Fulfillment, Lapidot Endgame, Lapis Lazuli Threesome, Mostly Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Peridot has a Lapis kink, Selfcest, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Top!Peridot, a little fluff, and summaries, mild voyurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyokaiW/pseuds/AyokaiW
Summary: When Peridot is sent to find Lapis, she ends up walking in on the Lapis Lazuli trio.They called it a reunion between old friends, just "catching up for old times sake". She could have sworn they hated each other.Apparently she was wrong.Lapis Lazuli are a lot more complex than she originally thought.





	Reunion

"I don't know why _I _have to get Lapis." Peridot complained loudly to no one. 

Ever since the sudden uprising of Gems, who seemed hell bent on bringing back the old ways of Gemkind, Peridot never had a moment's peace. It was always "Peridot, can you fix this" and "Peridot, build that", and "Peridot, you're not doing anything important! Go find Lapis!"

The small Gem kicked a rock in her path, "I'm always doing something important. Besides, Lapis is only found when she wants to be found."

The ocean Gem had become distraught when coming face to face with her past once more. This time in the form of two Gems bearing her name and gem.

Azure, the Lapis Lazuli with her hair tied back and gem on her belly. She giggled at the name Steven had laid upon her so no one would confuse her for Lapis and took the name as her own without issue. And then there was Lazuli…the one who spit at given any other name but her own. Neither were friendly when they arrived on Earth, both taking a sick pleasure in taunting Lapis. Calling her weak for siding with _humans. _They made the word a curse, as if the very idea of Gems and humans living together was an egregious front on their pride. Ever since, Lapis had made herself scarce. 

Peridot couldn't blame her. 

It had taken so long for Lapis to heal. It seemed like forever ago when, on the outside, Lapis was strong, always smiling and even laughing with the other Gems as if they were family. Then, when she was alone in their shared home in Little Homeworld, Lapis' facade would crumble. Only Peridot ever saw that side of Lapis, the one still recovering from her experiences, but little by little the facade was quickly becoming real. 

_Until those clods showed up. _Peridot thought sourly, opening up the front door to her home. _If I ever see them again, I'll-._

"Oh, great. The nerd is here."

"_ Tch _. Of course we can't even have a reunion without intrusions." 

Peridot quickly shut the door behind her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the scene before her, but her body knew exactly how to respond. 

They were sitting in the middle of the living room, naked, and Lapis was caught between them. Her arms wrapped around Lazuli's neck with her fingers buried in the other Gem's hair. Azure was behind Lapis, cradling her against her front.

"Don't give us that look, you pebble." Azure said.

Was Peridot looking at them strangely? Maybe she was, because Peridot could have sworn Lapis despised the two of them, and them her.

Lapis was the one who looked like she wanted to be shattered into a million pieces, "P-Peridot! This isn't what it looks-"

"And what doesn't this look like exactly?" Lazuli interrupted, thrusting her hips upwards suddenly, making Lapis moan, "Because from where I'm standing, I think you're getting fucked, Lapis."

"Or would be if she hadn't walked in." Azure pouted childishly.

"I never planned on stopping." Lazuli said. 

To drive her point home, Lazuli pulled her hips back, making a show of moving slowly so Peridot could see her tentacle slide out of Lapis' cunt. It was girthy at the base and skinner towards the tip, all of it hard as a pole and glistening wetly from Lapis' fluids. Peridot only saw it for a second before Lazuli thrust back into Lapis. Lapis' nails dug into her back as Lazuli continued to pound into her relentlessly. 

Azure gave a throaty chuckle as she cupped Lapis' breasts as they bounced with each thrust of Lazuli's hips, "If you keep doing that, she might cum."

Lazuli grunted her response. She pushed Lapis further against Azure until the other was forced to recline further back with Lapis flush against her body. Lapis wrapped her legs around Lazuli's waist and one hand braced against Azure's thigh while the other stayed wrapped around Lazuli's neck. She was unable to hold back her cries of pleasure, even with Peridot standing only ten feet away.

And Peridot could only watch, and listen, and when Lapis begged Lazuli to go faster, she let out a small moan herself, reminding the others she was still very much present. She slapped a hand over mouth. She didn't mean to let that sliput it was too late. They heard her.

Azure lifted her head towards Peridot and could barely contain her smile.

"Look at her. Poor little Peridot soaking through her pants." Azure purred against Lapis' ear. One hand stroked down Lapis' ribs while the other goes between Lapis' legs. She kissed Lapis' neck, her shoulder and then nipped at her ear. Lapis jumped when she felt Azure pinch her clit between thumb and forefinger, "Have you ever fantasized about her, Lapis?"

"Ever imagine her fucking her, you mean." Lazuli snickered. Her laugh was cut off by choked gasp when she felt then muscles around her tentacle tighten, "_ Oh _I think she has, Azure." 

"_ Really _?" The Lapis Lazuli smirked, "Well, fantasizing is all she has. It would be beneath her to lie with one so low in society."

Lapis shook her head, "N-no! You're wrong! I wouldn't-"

Her words cut off abruptly as Lazuli slammed her hips against hers, driving her tentacle deeper into Lapis, "You're squeezing me so hard, Lapis. Your body is more honest than your mouth."

"I bet she wants Peridot fucking her instead of you." Azure suggested. She flicked at the small bundle of nerves, "Right, Lapis?" 

Lapis was just an incoherent mess, so they received no reply from her.

Peridot's face was burning from ear to ear, "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated her."

Lazuli answered, "This is just a friendly reunion between old friends."

"Quite. It's been far too long since we played together like this." Azure purred back, a smile spreading across her face. A wicked idea came to her mind, "You're more than welcome to join."

Lazuli bit her lip, "I think Lapis likes that idea. She's even wetter now."

"Well," Azure said to Lapis, "Don't leave our little kindergartener in suspense. Tell her what you want."

Lapis could barely speak, let alone tell Peridot what she was thinking. She was focused on the burning ache in her groin from being filled by Lazuli's tentacle. Could barely think with it hitting that sweet spot deep inside her over and over again without mercy, making words a forgotten memory. 

And then she felt Azure twist one of her nipples and give her clit a hard pinch, "Tell Peridot you want her to fuck you."

"Yes! Lapis screamed, "Oh stars, yes!"

"Yes what?" Azure said sharply. She didn't lift the pressure off Lapis' clit, only pinched harder.

"Yes, I want Peridot to fuck me!" Lapis wailed.

Her eyes squeeze shut and, for a moment, she saw Peridot instead of Lazuli. It was Peridot with her lips against her throat and her hands against her breasts and clit and Lapis could feel Peridot's tentacle fucking her open with hard, deep thrusts. 

"But she can't." Azure said, pressing once more on Lapis's clit. "Because we are going to fuck you and she will just sit there and watch as we make you cum," and as Azure said those words Lazuli picked up the pace with her tentacle, "Over and over again."

Lapis body seemed to seize up for a heartbeat Azure's arms, before a strangled cry of Peridot's name tore up from her throat as she came. Lazuli stilled inside her, just for a moment, and just as she felt Lapis beginning to relax, she resumed her pace. Lapis gasped and spasmed against her, the rough pace sending her over the edge once more. She didn't have time to even say Peridot's name again.

"As fun as this is…" Azure began. Her hands reached down to rest at Lazuli's hips, stopping her movements.

"What gives?" Lazuli asked, eyebrows knotting in confusion, "I thought you said-" 

"I know what I said." Azure said, giving the other ocean Gem a knowing smile, "But I think someone wants a turn."

They both looked over to her.

The green Gem was trying very hard not to look as turned on as she felt. She was failing though. She had completely soaked through her clothes. 

Lazuli smirked, finally taking the hint, "You're terrible."

Azure only shrugged and moved from behind Lapis just as Lazuli pulled out of her, tentacle coming free with a wet pop, and they let Lapis fall back onto the floor. She simply lay there, panting, her thighs sleek from sweat and her juices. 

They stood and made their way over to where Peridot stood, like two wolves closing in on their prey. Peridot swallowed nervously as she wrung her hands, wondering what they could possibly want from her. When they both were standing over her, it was Azure who touched her first. The ocean Gem peeled off Peridot's leotard inch by inch as Lazuli took off Peridot's visor and threw them somewhere across the room.

"Do you want to fuck Lapis?" Lazuli asked, when Azure got to her knees to pull down the rest of Peridot's attire, "No use denying it."

"You've been holding back too long." Azure said, "You need a bit of help, I think."

Before Peridot could reply, Azure hands were brought up to Peridot's slit, and she spread her open. The sudden touch made Peridot jump only for Lazuli to hold her, "Wha-"

Then Azure's mouth was on her, lapping at her wetness, her tongue swirling at her entrance. Peridot nearly doubled over if not for Lazuli keeping her on her feet. Her hands buried themselves in Azure's hair, tugging at it until her ponytail almost came out. 

Lapis was looking up at them. She had leaned up on her elbows, but Peridot didn't see anger in her eyes. They were dark with lust and want and just the sight of her looking at her like that made Peridot groan. 

She shut her eyes to that stare, unable to look Lapis in the face. All that did was make her see Lapis down on her knees in front of her instead of Azure. 

It didn't take much more for Peridot's tentacle to come out of her thanks to Azure's ministrations. The ocean Gem quickly got to her feet, "My, oh my. Someone has a lot more to her than I thought."

Lazuli snorted, "So, not only is she smarter than the average Peridot, but she's bigger, too."

There was a glint in her eye that Peridot didn't like at all, but when she opened her mouth no words came out. Peridot forgot how to speak. 

Lazuli's fingers stroked the underside of Peridot's tentacle. Her touch was feather light causing shivers to run up Peridot's spine. She bit her lip to hold back the moan threatening to come out. She never had anyone touch her there before and rarely did Peridot find the alone time to pleasure herself. The small touches and light stroking of Lazuli's hands were making Peridot's hips quake and buck. 

Azure looked over her shoulder to where Lapis sat up watching, "She wants you."

"And badly, by the looks of it." Lazuli said.

_Stars, I do _. Peridot thought, but didn't let the words come out. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"You can have her then." Azure said. Her tone was playful but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

She grabbed Peridot by her wrist and flung her towards Lapis. The small Gem let out a cry as she stumbled over her feet and fell into Lapis' lap. The ocean Gem gave a soft grunt and her arms trembled from the effort of keeping them both from falling back. Peridot refused to look up to meet Lapis' eyes, even though she was staring right at Lapis' chest. To her that was the better option. 

There was no way she could face Lapis as she was.

But if Peridot wasn't sure about any of this, Lapis was.

The ocean Gem cupped Peridot's face with her hands and lifted her head up so their eyes met.

"I want you." Lapis said, breathlessly.

Peridot hesitated, "B-but what about them-"

"They can both go fuck each other for all I care." Lapis said, "It's you I want, Peridot. I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me, please."

Just hearing Lapis say those words to her made Peridot forget all about her doubts. She surged forward, capturing Lapis' lips with her own as her hips thrust forward. Peridot's tentacle was writhing in the little space between their bodies, rubbing against Lapis' sex and clit without and Peridot swallowed every moan Lapis made hungrily. 

When they pulled apart, Lapis began rubbing herself against the stiffness of Peridot's tentacle fervently, seeking more. 

"Peridot, please!" Lapis begged. She didn't care how needy she sounded or looked in front of the other two. She wanted Peridot, needed her, "Fuck me!" 

_Fuck. _Peridot thought. How could she possibly say no to her. 

Lapis screamed when Peridot sheathed her entire tentacle inside her with one thrust. Lapis' fingers dug painfully into Peridot's back, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, but not from pain. She never felt anything so good until then. Being completely filled by the one she wanted most almost made her come right then and there. 

The smaller Gem released a ragged breath, staying still where she was, not of her choice. Lapis was squeezing her so tightly it felt as if she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Was this what Lazuli felt when she and Azure taunted Lapis about this very thing?

Peridot shook her head. Oh no, she wasn't going to let those two invade her thoughts. Not while she was buried to the hilt in Lapis. Peridot gave a slow, shallow thrust to test the waters, earning her a moan from Lapis. She kept on that way until she felt Lapis opening up for her, giving her what she needed to start moving faster. 

"Yes!" Lapis hissed as she rocked her hips to meet Peridot each thrust. Her breath came out in gasps as she said, "More! Please, Peridot---"

Peridot pounded into Lapis hard and fast, encouraged by both Lapis' words and how her walls clenched around her tentacle in the best way.

"Peridot!" Lapis moaned. 

A strange, wild possession took hold of Peridot.

"Again." Peridot gasped, "Say my name again."

She wanted those two to know exactly who Lapis really belonged to. 

Lapis locked her legs around Peridot's waist, drawing her closer until they were skin to skin, "Peridot!" She cried out again, repeating the name like a mantra.

Urged on by her cries of pleasure, Peridot quickened her pace, angling herself upwards, and the sudden change of pace sent Lapis right over the edge. In four long, deep thrusts she was cumming again. Her legs trembled around Peridot's waist and her nails drew blood as they dug into her shoulder and back. All she saw was white, barely feeling Peridot cum inside her, then everything was black. 

When Peridot felt she was spent, she pulled out of Lapis, slowly. She winced when Lapis' wall clenched around her again, almost keeping her from leaving. 

Peridot didn't even have a moment to even think about what she just did. Without Lapis' cries to drown out all other noise, Peridot heard the slap of flesh on flesh behind her and the combined pants and moans from Azure and Lazuli. So they took Lapis' words to heart and Peridot wasn't the least bit interested in watching them finish each other off. She waited until both were done before turning to finally face them. They had already phased back on their clothes: Lazuli looking far too pleased with herself and Azure barely able to contain her satisfaction.

Lazuli straightened her skirt, "That was a lot more interesting than I thought it would be." 

"We should visit more often." Azure said, "Tell Lapis we'll be seeing her again real soon."

_Not likely. _Peridot thought, but said nothing as she watched them leave. There was no way she was sharing Lapis with them after this. 

Peridot looked down at Lapis, who was sound asleep so deaf to their mocking tones. She got up, fully intent on cleansing her shame away when Lapis reached out and grabbed her wrist. Peridot gave a startled yelp when Lapis dragged her down beside her and wrapped her arms tightly around the small Gem.

"Don't go." Lapis whispered.

So she wasn't asleep.

"So." Peridot asked after a silence, "Are we going to talk about this?"

Lapis nuzzled at her hair, "Tomorrow." She murmured, sleepily.

That was as much as Peridot could hope for. 

"Tomorrow, then." Peridot repeated, perfectly content with staying in Lapis' arms till then.

**Author's Note:**

> My one regret was spending an ungodly amount of time trying to figure out what to call the other two Lapis Lazuli before finally giving up and settling on Azure (gem on stomach) and Lazuli (gem on upper arm). This is essentially selfcest and writing a threesome with Gems involved with the same name was my personal hell. 
> 
> Don't judge me.
> 
> I may write more to this in the future, but for now it'll remain a oneshot.
> 
> Thanks Bowow0708 for motivating me otherwise this would have never gotten written.


End file.
